


Baby Makes Four

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Childbirth, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is having a baby.  Karkat isn't sure he can handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Four

Karkat is essential a coward. Others might call him brave, but he’s as Dave would put it ‘chicken shit’. Which is why he sitting out here instead of in the room with Jade and Dave.

Jade’s having a wriggler - baby - whatever. A little tiny human creature. Dave’s little tiny human creature. Sure, he can admit to himself that he’s jealous as fuck and worried that he'l be pushed aside with them having the perfect little human family now. Because why the fuck do they need him - he doesn't even know how to hold a human wriggler.

But, that isn’t why he out here when he should be in there supporting and comforting his matesprit. One of his matesprits that is because leave it to humans to drag him into a perverted dual matespritship with them both.

Karkat crosses his arms and wishes his hearing wasn’t quite so sensitive. He can still hear her. Jade. In pain.

That why he's out here, not in there. The moment she started showing signs of pain he couldn't. He just couldn’t. So he fled the room like the fucking coward he is.

Roxy has assured him, on one of her passes by, that pain is normal and that Rose has everything in hand. She has Kanaya as back up because apparently those two are experts in both human and troll reproduction now. (Somewhere on the meteor that some of them still call home are wrigglers, maybe even a wriggler with his mutation, but Karkat won’t go and see. No matter how many looks Kanaya gives him. Jade understands, at least, and Dave pretends he does.)

He hears another moan of pain from the room and balls his fists. He researched human births. Mothers died from it.

He — if Jade dies. If Jade was to die, he -

Karkat squeezes his oculars tightly closed and tries to block out that thought. Sure, she was God Tier in the game, but they aren’t sure if things carried over. Dying in childbirth might be ‘just’ according to those damn rules.

Someone pushes him with their shoe. “Hey.”

He looks up at Dave, who's grinning in a particularly stupid way. That stupid grin must mean something good Karkat reasons.

“It over?” Karkat asks, then wants to kick himself.

Dave just rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Jade wants you. Won’t even let me hold the kiddo until she gets to see you.”

Karkat blinks and takes Dave’s offered hand. Dave pulls him to his feet. “Well that's stupid,” he grumbles.

Dave laughs again, still wearing that dumb grin. Karkat likes that grin.

He lets Dave half shove him into the room. Jade’s lying in bed looking tired, but happy. She holding the tiny human creature to her chest. It all pink and wrinkled, with little white ears like Jade.

Jade smiles when she sees him. “Well, come here,” she orders.

Rose just smiles at him and Kanaya giggles.

Karkat crosses the small room to Jade’s bedside. “Hey,” he says softly, not wanting to upset the little thing.

“Put your arms out,” Jade says.

He blinks at her. “What? No! I’ll drop it!” he protests.

Jade laughs. “No you won’t. Now come on,” she tells him. She presses the tiny thing into his arms, adjusting his hands as she does so.

Karkat stares down at the tiny human looking back up at him. He half expects it to start crying.  
“Say hello to your daughter, papa,” Jade says softly.

He looks from the bundle he holds to Jade and back again. “But I’m not -” he starts to protest. Because he had nothing to do with this. His genetics have no part in this tiny little creature.

“Dave’s daddy and you're papa,” Jade says firmly. “You didn't think we’d leave you out did you?”

Dave’s arm slides around Karkat shoulders. “Of course he did. He's been brooding about it for months.”

Karkat would glare, but he’s too busy staring at this perfect little thing Jade and Dave created. He feels like he should be freaking out, but all he can see is all the parts of Dave and Jade - the two people he loves more than anything - in her.

Dave gives an affectionate bite to his jaw. “We’re not sure what to name her. Any ideas?”

Karkat looks up at Jade, who gives him a soft smile, like she already knows what popped into his head and approves.

“Meenah,” he finally says.

Meenah who gave up her afterlife to keep Jade from martyring herself all those years ago. Meenah that practically pushed him into Dave and Jade’s welcoming arms.

“It’s a good choice,” Jade says softly.

Dave nods. “Meenah Vantas Strider Harley,” Dave chuckles. “That’s a mouthful.”

“She’ll grow into it,” Jade laughs.

Karkat presses a kiss to the crown of Meenah’s head. “I’m sure she will.”


End file.
